Tonight
by Maetel
Summary: A songfic set in the R season about how Mamoru and Usagi got back together


Hi. This is a song fic I decided to write when I first heard this song in its entirety. I am not sure how many people have heard it but it is by Nina Gordon. The song is called Tonight And The Rest Of My Life.  
  
This fic is my own explanation of how Usagi and Mamoru get back together. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Japanese terms-  
  
Dehenshined-detransformed  
  
Otou-san no okaa-san –Father's mother  
  
Senshi- soldiers  
  
Kaijuu!!- Monster!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither SM nor the song.(  
  
Tonight  
  
By Queen Maetel  
  
Rating: G-PG  
  
Email: maemaechan@yahoo.com  
  
Every night I sit on my windowsill and look out at the moon. I wonder why you left me. I wonder what I did wrong. I wonder if there is some way I can get you to love me again. I cry every night because of four little words that absolutely shattered my heart.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
Those words hurt me to my very core. One minute I was in Heaven because we were finally together and the next I have fallen from Heaven into my own personal Hell.  
  
The senshi called me on the communicator to report an attack. I ran to the scene as fast as I could. The youma looked absolutely horrid. Its eyes were blood red and chilled me to my very soul. The senshi's attacks weakened it enough for me to use my scepter. I never pay attention to the attacks anymore. Since Mamo-chan left me my heart has not been in the fight. That is probably why I never noticed the senshi cry out for me to watch out and that Rubeus was behind me.  
  
The General of Black Moon Clan blasted me in my back and sent me flying into a tree. I could feel as my ribs shattered as I smashed into the bark of the tall tree then fell roughly to the ground. I saw him prepare another attack but I just couldn't care. Without Mamo-chan my life is pointless. Just as Rubeus released the blast I was gathered up in the arms of a person who smelled faintly of roses. My body immediately reacted and curled up next to the one who had just saved me from Rubeus. When I looked up at his face I found I could barely focus enough to see his face. He asked me if I was alright. I didn't respond except for pulling the crystal from my brooch and calling out the incantation I remember using against the Dark Kingdom's top general Kunzite so long ago.  
  
It took more energy than I had used in the final battle with the general of the dark kingdom but the same result came out in the conclusion. Rubeus was destroyed but I was weakened greatly. In short I collapsed slowly drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
down to the earth I fell  
  
with dripping wings  
  
heavy things won't fly  
  
and the sky might catch on fire  
  
and burn the axis of the world  
  
that's why  
  
I prefer a sunless sky  
  
to the glittering and stinging in my eyes  
  
  
  
When I regained consciousness I found myself in a place I never thought I would be again. I was lying in Mamo-chan's bed. I was not sure whether to cry out due to the pain of the memories I have of falling asleep in his arms on the very bed or to cry out happily because he had saved me. When I tried to sit up I decided to cry out in pain because my side was killing me. That is when I remembered what happened.  
  
Mamo-chan probably heard me cry out because he came running into the room to check on me. He asked me if I was alright and I told him that my side was killing me.  
  
He sat beside me carefully so not to jar me or my side. When he gently lifted my shirt up slightly making me realize that for the first time I had dehenshined. The thought quickly left my mind once again when he placed his hand on my side. The touch was gentle but it sent a jolt of pain throughout my entire body. My entire body stiffened and my face contorted in pain. He must have seen my pain because he removed his hand and said, "Gomen Usagi- san."  
  
I swear that hurt worst thousands of times worse than the pain in my side. I looked down and he said, "I think you got hurt worse than expected. You might need to go to the hospital," said Mamo-ch… Mamoru.  
  
He carefully picked me up and carried me down to his car. He slid me into the passenger seat and buckled me in. He then walked around the car and slid in the driver's seat beside me. He tried to take the gentlest route but the inevitable bumps in the road jarred my side making tears fall from my eyes due to the pain. Soon the pain grew so intense that I could no longer remain conscious, and I blacked out.  
  
When I regained consciousness I found myself in a hospital bed with a warm feeling going through my body from my hand. When I looked to what was causing the feeling I saw the one sight that made me feel truly happy again. I saw Mamoru asleep in a chair beside my bed holding my small hand in his large one.  
  
I felt sleep over come me, and I let it take over my body as I slipped into peaceful oblivion. I did not care if it was only for a moment but I knew that my Mamo-chan had returned to me.  
  
I feel so light  
  
this is all I want to feel tonight  
  
I feel so light  
  
tonight and the rest of my life  
  
When I awoke once more I found that Mamoru was no longer holding my hand but standing by the window which looked out upon the outside world.  
  
"Konnichi wa Mamo-ch-… Mamoru-san," I said feeling the all too familiar pain return to my heart as I had to correct myself because I had spoken the name I have called him for months but was suddenly stripped of.  
  
"Daijobu Usagi-san?" said Mamo-chan as he walked back over to my bedside.  
  
"Daijobu. My side feels much better."  
  
"That is good. Did you know your parents weren't home?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah. They are gone for this week because of my otou-san's no okaa-san funeral.  
  
"Oh," said Mamoru as he moved from where he had been standing to sit on the edge of my bed.  
  
I knew I was gonna end up regretting the next words to come out of my mouth, but I said them anyways. "Why did you stay? I thought you no longer wanted to have anything to do with me?"  
  
For a moment I saw pain mar his timelessly handsome features but as quickly as the pain appeared I saw stone take its place. He spoke, "I did it because no one else was able to come. They were either asleep or busy. I stayed because I promised to call and tell them whether you were alright or not."  
  
I was right. I did end up regretting asking why he stayed. I thought that he did it because he still might have cared but instead he did it as a favor to the other senshi. I felt tears forming in my eyes so in order to avoid him seeing the tears I looked down at my hands.  
  
Just then I felt a familiar feeling shock my senses. Suddenly I heard someone cry out the most dreaded term in existence. "Kaijuu!!"  
  
"Great," I muttered to myself. Mamoru must have heard because he replied, "My thoughts exactly."  
  
"Mamoru-san where is my compact?" I asked.  
  
"I have it but I am not giving it to you. You are still injured and I can't take any risk of you getting hurt again," said Mamoru. I could have sworn I heard him say, "I couldn't live if you got hurt after I gave you your locket."  
  
"Injured my ass!!" I blurted out. I then continued with, "I defeated Rubeus last night after being injured. I am somewhat better now so I think I can handle a youma."  
  
"No Usako! You will not go into battle," said Mamoru as he allowed his Tuxedo Kamen henshin take over. "Stay here onegai."  
  
I started to refuse, but he gently lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently but with so much love I could have sworn I was having a wonderful dream.  
  
gleaming in the dark sea  
  
I'm as light as air  
  
floating there breathlessly  
  
when the dream dissolves I open up my eyes  
  
I realize that  
  
everything is shore less sea  
  
a weightlessness is passing over me  
  
He broke the kiss slowly and said softly, "Onegai. Just stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Needless to say I was shocked so I just nodded my head dumbly.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen then left the room as I slowly raised my fingers to my lips.  
  
I was drawn out of my perfect world by the sound of another scream. I then remembered what was going on and quickly got out of the bed. I grimaced when I started running because it was jarring my side which was still very sore. I stopped when I reached a corner around which Tuxedo Kamen fought a losing battle with a large youma as a woman with green hair and an inverted black crescent mood on her forehead stood on the side watching the battle and laughing at what she thought to be a definite victory.  
  
Suddenly Tuxedo Kamen was blasted by the monster and slammed into a wall. I quickly ran to him and saw that my henshin locket had fallen out of his pocket. I quickly grabbed the locket. Tuxedo Kamen saw what I had done. He quietly pleaded, "Usako, please don't fight just go. You are too injured."  
  
"I can't just leave," I replied. "These people need me to protect them injured or not."  
  
"Then please I beg you be careful Usako. I only know that I would die without you here on this Earth. Aishiteru Usako."  
  
Those words made me feel a strength which I had not felt in a long while. I felt as though I wanted to defeat this creature just for bothering me and Mamo-chan, but I also felt like I wanted to thank it for bringing us together once again.  
  
I figured I would do the latter and raised my henshin locket in the air crying out the all familiar command with a renewed pride, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
I feel so light  
  
this is all I want to feel tonight  
  
I feel so light  
  
tonight and the rest of my life  
  
As the power passed over my body transforming me to the fighter of love and justice, I kept hearing what Mamo-chan had said last.  
  
I spoke my usual introduction speech as if it were the first time. After I finished my intro, I quickly pulled my scepter from my subspace pocket. I whispered an, "Arigato," and began my usual routine.  
  
As the routine came to a close, I cried out the words, "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!!"  
  
The youma was quickly destroyed and the green haired woman yelled something about how she would return before she disappeared. I walked over to Tuxedo Kamen and wrapped my arms around him gently helping him to his feet.  
  
everything is waves and stars  
  
the universe is resting in my arms  
  
When I had returned to my room, after a great deal of running and a lot of shortcuts, Mamo-chan told me of his nightmares he had been having for over a month. He said that the message they carried was the reason he broke up me. He broke up with me because he loved me. After a great deal of talking Mamo-chan decided to stop listening to the dream. He knew that I was in danger everyday and that he protected me not caused me harm.  
  
The day after the attack I was released from the hospital and Mamo-chan drove me home in his car. When we got there, he walked me to my door and leaned down to kiss me on the lips with a wonderful softness yet with more love than I thought possible.  
  
We finally broke the kiss, after our lungs had started crying out for much needed oxygen. He gently cupped my face with his hand and said the most wonderful thing possible. "Aishiteru Usako."  
  
I don't think the way I am feeling could get any better right at this moment. I wish I could feel this way for not only tonight but for the rest of my life and I will if I have anything to say about it.  
  
I feel so light  
  
this is all I want to feel tonight  
  
I feel so light  
  
tonight and the rest of my life  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? Let me guess.  
  
"Finally something not depressing from the sadness queen."  
  
Email me and tell me what you think.  
  
Ja Matta Ne,  
  
Queen Maetel 


End file.
